


Mess you up

by Adara_Rose



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Spit As Lube, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lookin’ so damn fucking perfect, wanna mess you up, fuck you up, then just fuck you-” He was about to protest vehemently - or yell rape, he hadn’t decided yet - when Edward realised that his body was very interested in the proceedings. as in, he was rock hard in the new, tight jeans Bella had insisted on buying for him. Suddenly, the thought of getting fucked up - and then just fucked - was rather... pleasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



> Remlundskan is the worst enabler in the history of smut. Just sayin’.

The door slammed shut with a force that was enough to make the wall shake and would have knocked all air from his lungs if he needed to breathe. Luckily, he didn’t, but he still felt the unneeded air rush from his lungs in a gasp at the impact.

“You son of a-” was all Edward managed to bite out before he could taste blood. His own blood. It took a few moments before he realised it was because Black was  _ kissing him.  _ Kissing him with a mouthful of sharp fangs, cutting into his lips. What. The. Fuck?

And why the hell was it so hot? Had Alice played around with the generator again? Or was it the body pressed up against his, burning hot like a furnace?

A  _ very horny _ furnace, if the hardness pressing against his thigh was anything to go by. 

“You fucking bastard” Black growled as he finally ripped his mouth away from Edward’s to gasp for breath, pinning his hand above his head and  _ hell-o claws! _

“Lookin’ so damn fucking perfect, wanna mess you up, fuck you up, then just fuck you-” He was about to protest vehemently - or yell rape, he hadn’t decided yet - when he realised that his body was very interested in the proceedings. as in, he was rock hard in the new, tight jeans Bella had insisted on buying for him. Suddenly, the thought of getting fucked up - and then just fucked - was rather pleasing. Not that he’d ever admit it. 

“Get off me!” He yelled instead, struggling against the werewolf who was still pinning him to the door. Black pressed his nose to the nape of Edward’s neck and breathed in deeply. 

“Smells good” he rumbled, grinding his erection against Edward’s thigh hard enough to bruise. 

“Didn’t you hear me? I said get off!” Edward yelled, a bit louder this time. he was silenced by dry, warm lips pressing against his. Then an agile tongue was in his mouth, coaxing his own tongue out. The prickling of fangs shouldn’t have been a turn on. Except it was. 

Edward’s head was spinning with confusion and - okay, let’s be honest -  _ lust _ at this point, so sue him for not noticing the werewolf ripping of his clothes. He was a bit busy with the ripping. As in, when the hell had Black grown claws? And why was it so damn hot to feel them on his naked skin? Wait.  _ Naked? _

“What are you doing?” He yelped as Black practically threw him into his bed. He bounced a few times and tried to scramble off, but the damn wolf was  _ quick _ when he was like this. He had Edward pinned in moments. 

“Mine” he growled, flipping Edward onto his belly.

“Like hell I am!” He protested, trying to squirm away again. Damn his diet! It made him weak, weak enough to get overpowered by this… this  _ mutt _ ! Honestly, after he got the hell out of here, he was getting some prime A human. 

Except it seemed like getting out wasn’t going to happen, because fuck him if he knew how but suddenly he wasn’t the only one naked. When he felt Black’s hard cock pressed against his ass, he had had enough.

“Okay look, you’re a nice guy. But  _ get off me!” _ There was a low growl behind him and it seriously should  _ not  _ have been sexy. But it was. It was  _ really _ sexy, especially when the other male was pressed against him, from his head to his feet, grinding slow and leisurely against his ass. 

“Gonna breed you” wait,  _ what?  _ “Gonna fill you up with my cubs, you’ll be beautiful.”

“I am not having sex with you! And I sure as hell ain’t- OH GOD!” 

Whatever Edward had been about to say was forgotten as Black buried. his. face. in. his. ass. What the-

“Oh, oh fuck” he moaned, arching his hips back against an agile tongue pressing inside him, licking into him like he was a fucking ice cream sundae or something. That wicked tongue was impossibly long, finding and stimulating nerve endings he’d only been vaguely aware of but had never actually done anything with. 

“Holy- oh fuck, Black, you- nnnghhh…”

Black’s tongue should be classified as a lethal weapon, Edward thought wildly as he writhed in pleasure. In and out, going from molten heat to - he groaned - a fucking iron bar pushing and pulling deep, deep inside. He shrieked as it hit what must be his prostate, then gave a long keening wail as Black fucking  _ caressed _ that spot with his tongue, making stars explode in Edward’s head as his entire body sang with pleasure. 

“Ready” Black rumbled behind him, sound a bit more human than before, as he withdrew his tongue with an obscene slurping sound. Edward collapsed forward on the bed, gasping, hole feeling raw and achy and surprisingly empty.

He was too shocked and aroused to make any sound of protest as Black pulled him onto all fours. Hell, he didn’t protest when he felt the werewolf press his rock hard cock into his ass. The rim job had done it’s job, so to speak; he was so damn horny at this point he’d do fucking anything the bastard wanted, as long as he kept touching him.

“Oh fuuuck!” He moaned when he felt Black’s hips press against his ass. He felt full, way too full, like he was going to burst any moment. 

“Mine” the werewolf grumbled, clearly pleased, as he raked his fangs down Edward’s neck, making him shudder.

“Fine, yours, now fuck me!” he growled impatiently, arching his hips. If he was going to get mounted by a fucking  _ mutt _ , he was going to enjoy it. Black snarled into his ear.

“Mine!” he snarled and snapped his hips forward. Hard.

Edward howled as Black’s cock hit his prostate dead-on, making his entire body quake from the sensation. That was apparently the only encouragement needed, because Black started thrusting into him with deep, hard strokes making Edward’s entire body jerk from the force as the bed creaked ominously beneath them. 

“Ah!” He wailed as his prostate found itself ruthlessly battered by the intruder opening him up more and more with each savage thrust, “ah! ah! ah! ah!” 

His legs threatened to give out on him. If it wasn’t for the fact that Black had an iron grip on his hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other, he would have face planted into the pillow. As it was all he could do was brace himself on his forearms and hang on for dear life. 

Black’s pace could only be described as punishing, and every thrust pushed Edward a little further across the bed. His knees and arms burned from the friction, and he tried to change his position to alleviate it. . 

“Don’t squirm away from me” Black snarled as he yanked Edward’s head back at the same time as he slammed in balls deep. Edward howled and felt his fangs drop. 

“God!” he moaned, “harder!” 

He shouldn’t have said that, really. Black started pumping into him with even more force that before, and the headboard started banging against the wall in an obscene rhythm, off-set by Edward’s loud moans and cries and the grunts from the beast mounting him. It was, to be fair, the most intense experience of Edward’s life. And that was saying something, considering his age. 

His world became smaller and smaller until all that existed was this bed, their bodies moving together, then even smaller; all that really mattered was Black’s cock, fitting inside his ass like it was made to be there. It rubbed against every sensitive spot, stroking and pressing his prostate with every movement. His nerve endings were singing and stars were going off behind his eyes. 

“Ah, ah, God, fuck me-” he had no idea what he was saying, his mouth hanging open letting a steady stream of moans and words stream out as he writhed on Black’s cock, flying higher and higher with each thrust. 

“Mine” the werewolf growled, mouth pressed against Edward’s ear, breath coming out in hot pants.   
“Yours!” Edward wailed as his prostate was ruthlessly stimulated, squealing as one of those heavy clawed hands found its way under him, wrapping around his sorely neglected, weeping cock. It was to much. Too good. 

“Please, let me- I need to- oh gooooooood” he froze up, his entire body seizing, ass muscles clamping down on the intruder. His orgasm started slow, low in his belly and further back, pulsing out from his overstimulated prostate and crashing through his body like a tsunami. Small waves at first, then bigger and bigger until his entire being was swept away into nirvana. He was dimly aware that his ears were roaring, stars exploding in his head, every muscle in his body tensing. His mouth hung open in the loudest howl he had ever uttered, poison dripping on the pillow, as he came apart. His body was singing and screaming in wild ecstasy, his shuddering cock an afterthought as it pumped jet after jet of slick cool semen over the bed sheets. His internal muscles clenched around Black’s cock so hard it must have been like fucking a vice. 

Black howled even louder than Edward, a long drawn out sound of pure triumph as he snapped into the shuddering body pinned beneath his one last time and let go. His orgasm was like the eruption of a volcano, throbbing and shuddering and ripping the world apart in a torrent of heat. He bit down hard on the sweat-soaked neck under his fangs as his knot started to swell, locking him firmly inside the vampire’s body. 

They collapsed in a trembling heap on the bed, Edward whimpering softly as he felt the already big cock in his ass become impossibly bigger, the knot massaging his raw insides, forcing the cum that was filling him to the brim to stay inside. Black rolled over so that they lay on their side, still pressed close together. 

“Shit” Edward panted once his brain started working.

A low rumble of satisfaction was heard from behind him, where the werewolf seemed more interested in nuzzling into his hair than having a conversation. Edward tried to move away, but realised swiftly how bad that idea was when his muscles protested loudly as the knot shifted inside him. That, and Black’s arms locked around his waist in a way that was most definitely possessive. 

“Mine” the werewolf purred.

“Yeah, so you said. Now let me up, I need to clean the house before Bella gets home!” He tried again, but the arms around his waist simply tightened even more.

“Mine” the wolf said, sounding put off. He licked the bite mark he had made.

“My mate” he rumbled in satisfaction.

Edward froze. 

“Your  _ what? _ ” He most definitely did not shriek.

The only reply was a low, rumbling snore. 

Edward groaned.

Carlisle was going to  _ kill _ him. 


End file.
